Fantasy's Child
by Oni Shin
Summary: Months after the Orphan crisis, Lightning comes home with a baby boy in her arms. Years after growing up under her care, the boy is known as Naruto U. Farron and is told of his true origins. He embarks on a journey that will gain him many friends, as well as enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the fans of the Naruto/Final Fantasy XIII fics out there. I know that I have been working on my Nightmare Reborn fic. But while I was coming up with the chapter for the update. I then started thinking up something for a challenge for someone worthy enough to make this Fantasy possible and would love to read it myself. As this was an idea that I could not fully ignore as it kept bothering me for quite a while now. So now I present the Challenge entitled Fantasy's Child and Thank you Ero Slacker for letting me use the name for the challenger fic.**

**I have tried my best to fix misspelling and grammar for this crossover. So no complaining in a review, okay. Because that would just be very annoying. Like I said this is a challenge for anyone who wishes to take up this story. So send me a PM, if you are interested.**

**Ero Slacker, thank you for letting me use the title of your fic.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, Final Fantasy VII or XIII. Nor do I own the portion of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Trust me, you will know when you see it.  
**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts & Intro_

Uderline - Radio or communicator talking

**Bold - Demon,Summons or Comutper talking**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsu, Magic or Demon thinking**_

**_Bold/Italic/Underline - Break or Author's Note_**

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Sealing & Home_**

_He has finally arrived..._

**Who?**

_The child of Destiny... No, the Child of Fantasy._

**You mean the one who can make Fantasy in Reality.**

_Yes, he has arrived at long last and unlike the one called the Rikudou Sennin or that foolish Senju Hashirama. This child is one of determination with a pure heart to change his strongest foes._

_But I sense that forces unknown, may try to make his life difficult and may plot for his death._

**What of this Uchiha Madara? This man is the sole reason why The Child of Fantasy will be suffering within his own heart, and u****nfortunately, we can do nothing against this man as it is not our place to pass judgment on the lives of mortals. However the Child of Fantasy is anything but mortal.**

_Are you saying that we can aid him in his path?_

**That is correct, as I found just the people to take care of him. Before he makes his trip back to his own world to set the wrong things right.**

_And who do you have in mind?_

**xx**

**xx**

**_Lightning_**

Eclaire "Lightning" Farron could be described as many things in her life and right now is one that most would do their best to avoid, She was pissed off. Now you are wondering why she is in this state of anger to begin with in first place. Which was an interesting story to begin with for the matter as she took up her old job in the Guardian Corp. Since she had a day off from the GC, she decided to do her own patrol outside Bodhum to make sure nothing would enter the city.

She did try to relax on some occasions like Serah asked of her a couple of day ago. The youngest Farron even tried to ask her one the idea of seeing anyone. To this Lightning just merely shrugged by saying, that she did not have time for such things, or why should I be looking when the most people who find me attractive never keep their eyes up. Serah then gave up on that subject as she too had witnessed this fact one day with her sister. To this day Lightning was forever known as the "Untouchable Goddess" of Cocoon.

Snow then made a comment about the titled the older Farron gained, only for the blond NORA leader to be unconscious for his words.

"Now how the hell am I get return to Bodhum without maiming someone or without being noticed for that matter?" Lightning asked herself as she jumped on to a tree top in the forest as this was easy with her training in GC academy. "I know that I am not in any area in Cocoon or Grand Pulse for that matter."

BOOOOMMMM

Lightning then turned around to the opposite direction to see a giant nine-tailed red fox. Though she is known to charge into battle without any fear what so ever at times. The elder Farron knew when a battle was best to be avoided and right now, looked to be on of those battles. However she was brought out of her musing when a giant red toad appeared in a large puff of smoke. The only thing she could do at the sight was gape at such a thing as it was something would come up with in a fairy tale. But here she was, seeing such a thing that looked to be very much impossible.

She then saw a man wearing a white coat with red flames licking the bottom as he is holding something in his arms. For a while she focused her eyes to see what was going on, then finally saw the man is holding a new born baby. Lightning also noticed the man is clearly wounded from a large stab wound in his chest and is losing a lot of blood. Though she did not know why this man would bring a new born child into a battle, that is clearly a losing one at that. The elder Farron watched as the blond haired man start doing something with his hands as the giant red toad was holding the fox at bay.

**_Battle: With Minato_**

Namikaze Minato looked at the his new born son with so much hurt on his face for what he must do. Though he is the Hokage and is sworn to protect the village at all cost. A part of him just wanted to say "To hell with what village wants, my son is all that matters to me." However he had others to think about and needed to set a plan in motion. He cursed the name of the one responsible for his current situation, Uchiha Madara.

He then looked at his son who tiny hands that are stretched out to hold something, all he could do was smile at the baby's action and held him close. "Naruto, you don't know how much I really don't want to leave you." Minato said as he shed a few tears. "Knowing that you would be all alone in the world without your mother or father to hold your hand. I really wish there was more time for me to act as a means to keep you away from such a horrible fate as this. I know the life of a jinchuuriki is one that is filled with pain and blood from those that they are forced to kill. Truth be told to you my son, I don't want to die."

Just then, Minato felt something tug at his soul as he looked behind himself to see the shinigami. Yondaime could only give a pained out look on his part as he felt something pass through his body. The feeling did not stop as it kept pressing forward through his body and into the body of Kyuubi. The young kage then noticed the Kyuubi's look of horror at what is happening with a mix of anger as it tried to reach it's claw to Minato.

However the blow did not come as the limb is being prevented by something. Minato then looked on to see a woman in strange clothes with pink hair that hanging around her left shoulder and is holding a very strange weapon to look like a sword. He nods his head as to thank the young woman as she really did not respond as she took a defensive stance. Lightning then saw the fox was coming again for another strike at her. However the attack did not come as it's entire body became completely frozen in place, before being sucked into the blond man.

Minato fell to the ground as he is still refused to let his son fall to his death. The GC officer then free-dive to the two as she activated her Mana Drive System to use the anti-gravity to cushion the landing. Once she caught them in her arms from falling to death and landed safely on the ground. She placed Minato on the ground as he still held his son in place as he looked to Lightning.

"Please take him back to the village and report to Sandaime of his status of being a Jinchuuriki." Spoke Yondaime as he gave his rescuer a pleasing look. "Tell Sandaime that, Naruto is to be seen as a hero and not the demon that is sealed within his body and to have his last name be his mother's, Uzumaki."

Lightning then just gave the blond man a raised brow as he was clearly annoying her with his request and saw what would become of his life. "Your such a fool, you know that." She spoke harshly. "You would honestly think that the people of your village who fought and died against the fox would actually see your son as a hero?"

Minato didn't respond right away. "I know my people and they will honor my wish."

The GC then rolled her eyes as she became even more pissed off. "Wake up to the real world you good for nothing." She spoke more angrily. "The people who have lost loved ones on this night, they will refuse to see this boy as human. Because the fear of a possible second coming of the fox, which will result the people demand for his death and since you mentioned that this demon is sealed away. What makes you think that others will not attempt to use this boy as a human weapon. Like a dog that needs to be chained, only to be unleashed when a time comes for it." Takes a breath. "People will do all they can to make sure this child suffers for their lost as they will believe that the demon has taken human form. Believing that giant beast is in a very weaken state, which will further increase the means to killing this boy or torture as a means to getting even. No, this boy will not be seen as a hero, where you are from. So I will take him from this place to another with a better outcome." Lightning then took the boy as she left the scene using her Mana-drive.

"Minato-sensei!" a voice called out that is a young anbu with a dog mask with silver hair. He then shook the fallen kage as the man has a smile on his face.

More ninjas then raced to the scene as a few anbu were present to the fallen Yondaime as well as the retired Sandaime Hokage and his former student Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Kakashi, where is the child Minato used for the sealing of Kyuubi?" Asked Jiraiya who looked around the place.

The anbu known as Kakashi did not move from his spot before standing straight up. "What do you mean Jiraiaya-sama?" Asked the Inu. "Don't tell me that sensei made a jinchuuriki."

The Toad sage bit his mouth for speaking out loud, but caught his breath when he noticed that no one else heard. He then looked over to the dog mask anbu who is waiting for an answer. "Yeah, he made one with a very high powered Fuuinjutsu from Forbidden Scroll." Answered Jiraiya. "But the cost of the Fuuinjutsu is very steep and we are looking at the result of that price."

"Then I will personally search for sensei's legacy and make sure he is safe." Kakashi said with determination. "What is the boy's name?

"That would be Uzumaki Naruto, Inu." Sandaime answered as he is wearing his old battle gear. "But there is more to him than others will know."

Uzumaki... You mean he is Kush-" Kakashi spoke but was interrupted by Jiraiya's hands over his mouth.

"We well speak of this more of this subject when it is safe." Jiraiya said as he threw some kunais into the shadows and the sounds of painful grunts were heard. The toad sage then went over to the bodies with Sandaime along with Kakashi to see the anbu with the kanji for Root on their masks.

"Damn that man!" Growled Kakashi. "Why have you not had him executed yet Sandaime-sama?' He demanded.

"That man is more elusive now more than ever, Kakashi and now is that not time for this argument." Hiruzen said with guilt mixed with anger along with sadness. "Right now, is the time to collect the dead and to heal our wounds."

The Sandaime Hokage then started to make his way back to the village with a few ninjas. Kakashi on the other hand stood in place with his fist shaking in anger. But then stopped suddenly when Jiraiya placed a hand on his should and leaned into his ear to say something. The silver haired anbu had gasped at what was told to him by the toad sage.

"Biwako is going to make it from her attack." Jiraiya spoke. "But she will not be able to go home in two months and she along with Sandaime know who the child really is. Now you are among the extremely few people that known this secret. So summon your dog before the scent vanishes from the area and bring Naruto home."

**_Valley of the End: With Lightning_**

Lightning finally came to a stop from running away from the scene of the Kyuubi attack. She then looked around the place to find some place to rest after her long run. However she then took a defensive stance when she heard something approach from behind. But then lowered her gunblade at the sight before her, Odin her former Eidolon stood in its horse form.

The GC officer then let out a tired smile at the horse as she walked up to it and pet it's head a few times. "I never thought I would see you again, Odin." Lightning said as she held Naruto in one arm. "If only, I could find a way back home to Cocoon. Then we should be safe for now from the people here and I can bet, that man told a few people of his son. So the sooner we get out of here, the better."

Odin then walked to the side of his former summoner to reveal a strange looking open door way. From the looks of what was in the door way, is Bodhum looking exactly as she left. She then ran into the doorway with Naruto in her arms as Odin followed too.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Bodhum: 6 Years Later_**

"Okay now, I sure hope this works..." Said the voice of a boy with six whisker marks on his face, three on both cheek and was grinning. "You better be out there is time Snowman."

"Hey, you were the one who suggested to wait outside with the bike out the window." Said a cheerful voice on a communicator. "Besides, you should stay grounded and out of trouble and not try to bring me into this. Again, why am I even helping you?"

Naruto let out a very annoyed sigh on his end. "Because if you don't, then I'm going to tell Serah-Hakubo about your perverted magazines in Okaa-san's house in the basement."

"Alright, alright you got me there." the man said. "Tch, I knew I should have hid them better."

_"Heh, I didn't really think that Hakufu really hid them here or had any for that matter." _Thought the boy as he has a huge sweat drop on the back of his head. _"Oh well, at least I got something to bargain with, when Okaa-san gets home and she yells at me."_

"Yo, I'm outside the window Naruto, now hurry before someone sees us."

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto said as he looked at the window over the kitchen in the house as he saw it was pretty high. "This will be the greatest moment of my life."

"And that would be?"

"The day, where I Naruto Uzumaki Farron escape... My... Grounding... From... My Okaa-san." Naruto spoke as he instantly knew the voice behind him and turned around to see none other than his own mother with her arms crossed.

Eclaire "Lightning" Farron and she was pissed. "Greatest moment of your life, huh." She said in a calm voice that promised pain. "I would have to guess that you have someone waiting for you to make an escape from your punishment." Taps her foot expecting an answer. "Who is it?"

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Said the man on the communicator. "It's getting hot out here and I wanna go look at the new beach wear in the market district."

Lightning then took her son's communicator from him with her face frowning. "And just, how long have you been helping my son escape his punishment, Snow.?"

"Oh Sh-."

"If you even finish, that word in front of my son." Lightning paused for added fear. "You can kiss your chances of having children with my sister good-bye."

"Sorry Naruto, but I want to have children someday." Snow said in the communicator. "Don't worry, I'll teach you the birds and the bees when you get older so you will understand."

"Like hell you will, Snow." Lightning then put the communicator on the table, then turned her gaze on Naruto. "So what do you have to say for yourself sochi?"

"I'd like to make an offering?" Replied the whiskered boy as he saw his mother raise a brow in amusement as he motioned for her to leaned down and Naruto began to whisper in her ear. _"Sorry hakufu, but if I go down, then you're coming with me."_

"HE DID WHAT!" Lightning yelled as she ran down stairs to began her search and it did not take very long to find the items in question. She then brought out a ten copy stack on the table as she glared at the magazines. She then looked to her son with terrified look in her eyes. "You did not look at these, did you?"

Naruto then shook his head calmly at his mother. "No, I just simply guessed if he had any here and I know that Serah-Hakubo cleans a lot when she is not working at school."

"Well that is one mess avoided." She muttered under her breath and then instantly went rigged at her son's question.

"Okaa-san, what did hakufu mean by the birds and the bees?" Naruto asked.

_"Damn you Snow." _Lightning thought as she is thinks up a lot of ways to make the NORA leader suffer. "I will tell you, when you reach the appropriate age. Now are you ready to start your training?"

The blond Jinchuuriki sighed as his mother is a real slave driver when it came to training. But the upside to this day, is that he will be getting his own AMP-Drive (Anti-matter Manipulation Principle Drive) as he already has his Mana-Drive System. However the one he wore on his right gloved hand is a state of the art version, when compared to his mother's. As it allows him to use magic spell from crystal shards left behind by Cie'th, after being defeated in battle.

Lightning theorized that with PSICOM being made public knowledge thanks to her friends efforts and the technology soon were issued to the members of the Guardian Corps. She used all the influence she had to make sure her son received its wonders as well. She was a bit shocked along with feeling suspicious why the higher ups did not object to her request. But those fears were put aside, when the new Primarch told her, that it was their way of saying thank you for saving Cocoon.

After the getting her son, his Manadriver system at GC headquarters, she went back to the small blond who is with her younger sister for the day. Serah asked the reasons why the elder Farron would get military equipment for her son. Naruto answered with "I want to be a very strong hero, like Okaa-san!." Serah could only giggle at the blonds answer, when Snow came into the room and said that he could give him a few lessons in being a Hero. Only for Lightning to give the NORA leader a lump on the head for his troubles. Then told him, that her son did not need to go around Cocoon and shouting about being a hero.

Only for Naruto took all the training his mother supervised personally like a sponge with his very high stamina. Which made Lightning to use the strategy of out last the blond boy to make him tired before going at her own pace and she has experience on her side. While most people in Cocoon would question her parenting skills for her son. She would counter those talks, with her own words.

**xxxxx**

"One day, he will need to protect himself, and someday I will not be there to protect him. The least I can do is to make sure that he becomes strong enough to fight. As I hope that, nothing ever happens to take me away from my precious son. But when a day like that arrives for me, then I am sure as hell, will go down fighting and to protect him."

**xxxxx**

Lightning then started to remember another event that would be difficult. One that would might be another turning point in the child's life as she made some preparation, if the outcome did not go well.

**_Flashback: 2yrs ago (Lightning's House)_**

But the biggest challenge for the GC officer was not one to be dealt with a weapon. No, this one would be that of words, which can hurt more than any weapon made. Lightning told the origins of Naruto's former home world and what is locked away in his body. Of course, she made a lot of plans, if they did not see her son as any normal boy. This involved moving to a different town in Cocoon to start over with her son for a better life. At first, everyone was a little shocked at hearing the boys status in being a great fox's container. However they soon looked at the blond boy through the window, who is outside playing with a moogle.

Sazh then stepped to the window as he looked a bit solemn at the blond. "Is he a L'cie?" Asked the pilot and became relieved at Lightning, who shook her head no. "So then, what is he?"

"I honestly do not have the slightest idea." Lightning admit. "The man that used him for the sealing did not say much. As he was dying from the result of the sealing of the great fox."

"Still, kids having something forced upon them without any say in the matter." Said Sazh as he thought to Dahj. "It's very wrong to me, personally. But then again, I would not give him my son for such a thing. What do you think about it Snow?"

"A burden that seems more horrible than L'cie." Said Hope as is sitting on a chair. "Does he know of the Fox, Light?"

"I have been trying to work the nerve to tell him." Lightning replied with her voice leaving her. "But to be very honest, I am afraid of what will happen to him, or how he will react to me. In keeping this knowledge from him for so long."

Hope nodded in understanding her fears. "I can't really blame you on that one."

"Hey, the kid is still a kid to me right... Serah?" Snow spoke when he noticed his wife is no longer in the room. But then saw Sazh motioned for him to come to the window. As he saw Serah is playing with the blond whiskered boy who is very happy. "Well, I guess you know where we stand on the subject, huh sis."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." Lightning deadpanned as she smiled at her son. "So are we all agreed, that this secret is not known to anyone in Cocoon."

"I was never in the conversation." Sazh replied as he watched the scene outside the window with a smile on his face before looking to Snow. "How about you?"

"Me, well I was busy with Serah in continuing our Honey Moo-oof." Snow was interrupted by Lightning's fist with a tick mark on the back of her head.

"I don't need to hear about you sex life, idiot!" She said with the area of her eyes went dark with glowing red eyes that are piercing the older blond.

Hope then crouched down to Snow and checked the lump over his head. "I think its best you don't mention things like that or she really might kill you."

**_End Flashback_**

"Okaa-san?" Lightning was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of her son who is looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied before taking his hand. "Today is going to be a very special day for you Naruto." Lightning smiles. "Because I am going to teach you, how to use magic along with you AMP-Drive System. But we are going to choose a weapon for you as well."

"Really, I get to have another weapon?" Naruto asked excitedly as he saw the confused expression on his mother's face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Um, well..." Naruto looked up in thought as he saw they are nearing the GC Headquarters. "Can I show you, when we get the training area?"

**xx**

**xx**

**_Guardian Corps. HQ: 7yrs later (Lightning & Naruto)_**

Naruto stood in five yards away from his mother as he is not wearing a sleeveless dark blue sweater top with the neck unzipped down to his lower neck. He wore a single shoulder-pad on his left arm with a fox head stud, a black sleeve that goes down the said left limb. While the right side did not have a black sleeve did not have a sleeve. His dark blue pants with a few buckles down his legs along with black boots. But he also wore a black cloth that goes over his left leg with straps connecting to his belt and go around his body.

**_[Author's Note: It's kinda hard to describe Cloud Strife's Advent Children Clothing and hair style.]_**

He stood completely still as he watched the bullets from his mother's Blazefire Saber get deflected by hitting an invisible shield. But his mother knew the real reason of this phenomenon as she learned from the blond at age six. Is that the barrier that protected him from harm is in fact ten weapons or sword to be exact. He did not know why he had them in the beginning.

Lightning was also confused at how he gained this protection from any sort of harm. But decided to take a chance in wanting to see how far this ability could go, and she felt more comfortable if Snow were to be there. She became a bit more tolerable to Snow over the years. But still saw him as an idiot at times and warned her son to not become like him.

Naruto had already lost his baby fat due to his training under his mother. Along with some muscles that were needed in the more important area in his mother opinion. His abilities in the physical condition were at all tops in her approval. Once he made the condition that his mother wanted from him, he followed her to the bar, where NORA is based at (more like loaf around). Lightning asked Snow to go with her and Naruto to look for a "certain" monster outside of Bodhum. However...

That day would be a nightmare that would forever haunt Eclaire "Lightning" Farron and strengthen her resolve to protect her son.

**xx**

**_Flashback: 1 Year ago (Outside Bodhum)_**

"So why are we out here Hakufu?" Asked Naruto as he dressed in black camo pants with a coat that looked similar to the NORA leaders. But his having red flames licking the bottom of the coat. "Normally okaa-san never let me go with your group or does she ever join you at the most."

"Well, about that..." The NORA leader started as he scratched the back of his head. "I think your old lady wants to see what your sword thing can do and, well she didn't want to stay in GC headquarter to get bored."

"I heard that Snow." Lightning said as she kicked him in the ankle. "And for the record, I'm not that old."

"I told you not to call her that." Naruto commented as he looked very serious that matched his mothers. "It's a wonder how you even managed to marry Serah-hakubo. But I guess Lady Luck is to blame for that one."

Snow then ruffled the blond eleven year old's head as he grinned. "Keep it up young man or I'm gonna tell Serah not to bake a cake for your birthday." He said as this made Naruto become quiet for the remainder of the trip.

"I'm surprised that worked." Lightning commented before stopping to think. _"I better make sure that Serah does not over feed him and not gain any unneeded weight. But I better ask her for the recipe for baking while I am at it."_

It had been three hours since the start of their mission of Naruto's abilities and already Lightning was getting a little annoyed. As the monsters nearby did not seem to be around for some reason. But deep down she was relieved that nothing powerful or anything for that matter made an appearance. Unfortunately four plant looking whips shot out from the left, taking out Lightning, Snow and two members of NORA as this left the blond boy alone.

He fell to the ground out of fear as the monster finally made its appearance. It looked almost toad like with the it's body is build, but the creature had plants or grass on it's skin along with a flower on the top of its head with small eyes. But its teeth made the young blond truly frightened at the sight as he looked to his mother who is knocked out. While the leader of Nora along with the members are also in similar states as he remembered the name of the beast before him, Ochu.

The Ochu started to beat on Naruto with its vines on the flat side as it seemed to be playing with him. But unlike those with him earlier, the little blond stayed conscious. He then looked around to see the monster stop it's attack as it stared down at him. But the Ochu used two of its vines to pick up the blond for a moment as it lifted him high into the air. Only to slam Naruto on the ground to make him scream in pain before he blacks out.

Naruto then opened his eyes as he found himself laying on a stone floor with water on it. He then looked around the area for a moment and came across a giant cage. He would have gone closer to see what is being held in there, if he was not told of the fox being in his body by his mother. So he guess that the Kyuubi is being locked in the cage as he did not make a step closer.

**"I see you are not as foolish as my last container was who yelled a lot." **Said a menacing voice that is ringing out from the darkness. Then red slit eyes along with an arrogant looking smirk looking down on its container. **"Let me out, so that I can help you fight this enemy of yours. Unless you want to die or see that flesh bag of a woman you call mother die an agonizing death."**

The blond Jinchuuriki glared at the giant fox with a look of anger. "Shut up!" Naruto growled at the fox as it continued to grin.

**"Did I hit a button?" **Kyuubi asked in amusement. **"Maybe I can show you an image of what she would look like dying by my teeth, shall we?"**

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi was forced to the ground with its chakra being drained from its body or at least a little bit of it.

**"What did you do!"**

Naruto did not say anything at the moment as a pairs of eyes seemed to glow behind the blond. The Kyuubi glared behind his container in unrelenting hate as it roared out to challenge the beings. But then stopped to see the new presences were more machine than beast. One looked to be that of a dragon as another looked to be identical twins, another looked to have many arms spinning about its body, one seemed to have a rounded body as it looked like a knight and the last looked that of a horse with four legs in the front.

**"You can open you're eyes now, young one." **A sagely voice spoke in calmness, only saw that the person he spoke to is still scared.

There was a sigh that can be heard that sounded more like a woman. **"It's no surprise that he is afraid Bahamut." **The voice said. **"After seeing something as ugly as that over grown fur coat who is not dead or an entity that towers over you. Of course, he would be scared, anyone would."**

**"Sister Styria." **Said the one with a mark over her left eye. **"Are you sure that Cosmos-sama did not make a mistake with this one? Because it seems somewhat wrong to force a child into a conflict that might be filled with tragedy, and he is far too young."**

**"Cosmos would never lie to us, and I believe in her words to hold nothing but truth." **Said the one known as Styria as her a good majority of her face is covered, except for her right eye. **"This boy has the power to make or change the world of his origins, in ways, that is able to make reality into fantasy and make a mere fantasy into reality."**

**"But it feels wrong to separate him from his family in Cocoon." **Said a being with a numerous arms. **"I can only imagine the pain his heart will be in. When Cosmos-sama sets him on his path to stop the evil that will try to destroy his home world. Clearly, there must be another way to solve the threat that will soon come, and shatter reality, what say you Alexander?"**

The one known as Alexander came forth as it looked rounded in shape. **"I would like to agree with you on this matter. But even Chaos also confirmed the threat of his world with Cosmos, and he did not want this creature to be revived."**

"I know who you are." Naruto spoke up as he eyed the horse. "Your Odin, the one that helped Okaa-san in the Orphan Crisis and I am sure that goes for the rest of you here." None of the spoke. "Where are we?"

Styria then walked over to the blond as he knelt down before smiling. **"We are within your mind young Naruto and the reason we are is of great importance."**

"What are you talking about." The blond asked a bit annoyed at not really understanding the situation. "Right now, your talk about some threat and my so-called-home world is in danger and then you have the balls to say that you are going to separate me from my family in Cocoon. You better start talking right now, because I want some straight answers."

**"It looks like he has his mother's attitude and I am certain you are familiar with it Odin." **Alexander commented the blond who tighten his fist."

"Listen, if you want to talk then just spill it or I am leaving." Naruto said as he is clearly annoyed.

**"He sure does remind me of her." **Spoke Odin in a strained voice as he remembered the days of the Orphan Incident and at times he wanted to buck her off his back for the attitude she had. **"Now we have things we wish to talk with you Naruto, Child of Fantasy."**

"What are you talking about?"

Outside Naruto's mind-scape, Lightning struggled to her feet as she brought her Gun-blade to shot the Ochu in the eye. As this would give her to save her son, only that her AMP-Drvier is damage to from the attack by the plant monster. However before she could form any plan forming in her head, gunshots was heard and she saw the blond boy with his two dual gun-blades in their gun mode.

Oath Keeper and Oblivion

**_[Author's Note: Just think of two of Lightning's weapons with the colors of those two Keyblades.]_**

She looked up to see the Ochu missing its long vines used as arms and Naruto dropped to the ground as he did a flip before landing on his feet. Naruto then did a back-flip while putting the two weapons in their holsters before landing on his feet to put some distance away from the monster. He then held his hand out to the side as the red blade rapier appeared in his hands. The blade of the weapon started to glow a red color. Naruto then charged forth as he stabbed the Ochu in the gut as the rapier started to glow brighter than before and the next thing that happened. Is that the body of the plant monster suddenly exploded with its blood splattered everywhere.

Lightning staggered to her feet to check Naruto. But stopped when he eyes saw six Eidolons standing behind the whiskered blond who fell unconscious. _"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like what they have to say." _She thought.

And she didn't.

**_End Flashback_**

Lightning really did not like what they had to say in her son needing to return to his original world. So much that she pointed her weapon in gun mode to prove her anger and was not going to allow her son to be taken away from her without a fight. But the Eidolons disarmed her with great ease on their part and asked to listen to what they have to say. Though the NORA leader did not like the situation anymore than his sister-in-law. But fighting six Eidolons was a losing battle, as he reasoned the older Farron to hear them out. It took a lot on his part to do such a thing along with getting hit in the face by the woman as she really did not want her son leaving her life.

After the events of that day happened, Lightning nearly forbade him from going around with Snow's group without her being present. Though now she was a bit more concern for the blond as this was the day he would have to leave Cocoon for time, before Eidolons given him the choice to return to Cocoon or not. She did not like the fact that her son will be going into battlefields on his own, much less that she cannot go with him. But she was assured by her former Eidolon Odin. That he would be able to come back to Cocoon on special occasions and if he wanted to bring a friend with him to Bodhum, it was his choice. Along with the other five Eidolons will be going with the small warrior on his journey.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Timeskip: months later (Bodhum)_**

The entire Farron family with Snow being married to Serah were gathered for the Wishing Fireworks. Naruto for his part is now wearing a new clothes, since he last ones were stained with Ochu blood and smelled terribly for that matter.

**_[A/n: I can't really describe the look. But imagine Squall's second outfit in Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy and I don't mean his SeeD Uniform. Along with the feathers being black instead of white.]_**

He now has his two gunblades holstered across his lower back. His hair still be the usual spiky as it was when he killed the Ochu. The blond 13yr. old watched the event from the side as he knew these were going to be the last days of his time in cocoon for a while. He knew his mother was hurting inside as she hardly let her weaknesses show in front of people including him.

Naruto saw the evidence of his aunt's crying of his departure tomorrow with her eyes being red. He then looked at the fireworks above as he took the time to watch the beauty in it and make his own personal wish. The blond Farron made all the needed preparations he needed for his trip with buying the needed medic items along with equipment required for such a long trip. But what came as a big surprise for him is when Snow gave him a pair of engagement pendants that are identical to his own. Just in case he found someone special to his heart and wished to spend his life with.

**_Outside of Bodhum: The Next Day_**

Naruto blinked at the gift before taking it kindly as he liked the jewelry personally. He put them into his pack so he would not lose them by some off chance. Sazh gave his nephew a bullet kit that was made with certain properties in them and can deal in elemental damage along with status along with a chocobo chick. To which Naruto named Boko as the afro haired man ruffled the blonds hair. The members of NORA told the youngest Farron, that drinks were on the house for when he returned. But not alcohol for that matter as the saw the death glare rising from Lightning. Hope had came to seen Naruto off as well, since he met Naruto a few months after Lightning's return with him. The silver haired teen made sure that the blond did not in any way, shape or form. That Naruto did not get some of Snow's bad habits of yelling.

Lightning then motioned for her son to follow him some place private to which he obeyed. Once they were away from prying eyes of their friends and family that came to Bodhum. The eldest Farron then kneeled down to her son's height as she held him tightly and he returned the hug just as strong. Truth be told, the two did not want to be separated from each other. Naruto knew it was hard for his mother to allow herself to feel weak at times, as this was one of those times for her. But he did not noticed his mother hook something to his right shoulder. When they let go, he noticed a shoulder-pad that was not like Lightning's along with a crimson cape. Naruto then looked to his mother who is smiling at him happily.

"Naruto, I want you to know that I will always be proud of you." Said the elder Farron as she placed both hands on his shoulders. "Remember not to slack off in your training, and keep your senses sharp. Never underestimate your opponent no matter what. Use your items sparingly as they can be helpful into urgent times. Never disrespect anyone, unless they have not earned it. But above all... Stay safe and come back home to us."

"Yes, Okaa-san." Naruto replied and hugged his mother once more as she did the same with him. For a moment they did not move as they wanted this moment to last a very long time. The two finally went back to the group, that are waiting for them to come back. Naruto looked at the people that became his family along with friends in his life. He wanted to say more to them, but felt the presence of the Eidolons behind him.

**"Are you ready to go?" **Spoke Bahamut.

The blond Farron nod his head sadly as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder to see Styria giving him an reassuring smile. He then looked back to his family that he is leaving behind and watched his mother as she mouth the words "I love you" to him before he saw darkness all around his person.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**_Naruto: Void_**

Naruto found himself floating down the endless view of the dark void. The sadness that of leaving his family seemed to take over his heart and tears started to fall from his closed eyes. Why was he the one to be torn from the people he loved more than his life. The friends he made in Bodhum in being the only survivors of the Orphan Crisis. Not that he was really complaining about not playing with kids his own age. It just seemed to feel somewhat distant than other children who played all kinds of games. Of course Serah did try her best to fill the gaps in that one place and did very good on that part. He loved Serah as he would any child with his aunt along with his mother Lightning.

For some reason his anger started to rise from within his body, then finally rage. He just wanted to let it out on anyone he met in his home world. It didn't matter who they were, he just wanted to kill them.

But just then a voice or voices could be heard in the darkness, it was gentle and filled with so much love in their words. The hatred that started to take over his being, started to calm down as he listened to the voices.

_You, rest inside my mind, _

_since the day you came._

_I knew you would be with me._

_All the time we spent._

_What we shared was surely._

_Warm enough to know you cared for me._

The mental images of his mother Eclair and aunt, Serah could be seen singing this to him as a lullaby. Though it was at separate times in his life, when one or the other was with him. These were times when his mother would only smile at him with so much love, as did Serah. Love that was meant toward a family member who shared a deep bond.

_Light floods through memories._

_Helps me walk my path._

_I'll keep my head up high._

_Words and Faith and Love._

_Your strength gives me hope._

_Someday I will find you with open arms._

The blond Farron then closed his eyes with his tears still coming from his closed eyes. But this time, the last words of the lullaby kept his heart beating strong. A promise to be with his family and friends once again.

**_Unknown Area: Naruto_**

Naruto then opened his eyes as he felt the soft blade of grass under his person and the fresh smell of air of being outdoors seemed to woke him from his slumber. He then took some time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun. Once this was done, he looked around his surrounding to see that he is near a small pond. He then dusted himself off before making his way to the pond to wash his face and begin his search for his objective. Only the blond Farron just seemed a little annoyed by not being near a place with people to gather information or any kind of clue of his destiny.

Once he finished washing his face in the pond, he looked around the area. "I guess, I will have to call on them for help and try to find a nearby town or something." He spoke as he looked up to the sky and fired Oblivion into the sky with a mental message with the shot.

Just then, the sky grew dark as glowing ruins started to form. Then a figure could be seen descending from the sky as it was large. The figure's body finally made its appearance to the blond Farron as he knew Eidolon from his mother's stories.

Bahamut had descended from the sky and looked on to his person.

**"What is it you need of me, Farron?" **Asked the Eidolon.

Naruto gave it a look of seriousness on his part. "I need to have you fly me around the area to find civilized people." He spoke. "But I am not sure how the people of this world, will react to seeing you so. When we do find something, I would like to have you land some distance away from any town."

**"Very well then." **Replied Bahamut as it started to transform into its gestalt mode. **"I am ready when you are."**

Naruto then hoped on the Gestalt form of Bahamut before taking off to the sky. As they both look in different directions to look for any sign of people nearby.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hours Later: _**

It was hour later that Naruto flew around the area on the back of Bahamut. Already, he was starting to get annoyed with the lack of finding anything or anyone for that matter. He then reached into his side pack to bring out some food that was to be his lunch before leaving Cocoon. But decided to save the sandwiches that Lightning made for him if he found himself in this type of situation.

After some time into scouting the area, he finally spotted a town just over head, or more to the point. He found three fortress resembling buildings set up on three mountain tops. He then asked his eidolon to hover over the small areas of the town/fortress as he stood up on Bahamut's back. He then snapped his fingers to activate his AMP-Drive before free falling down to the street.

**_Same time: Nadeshiko_**

The Kunoichis of Nadeshiko no sato were doing their routine night patrols to protect their village. But then hardly anyone has made an attempt to infiltrate the village. Though the only time someone did managed to do it, was the now legendary Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin or to those that new of him. The author of the Icha Icha series, which was the enemy of most women. But that happened a long time ago in the time that Tokiwa was a fresh jounin at the time.

So it would be impossible for another person to infiltrate the village again, right?

Well you know the word of "What will go wrong, can go wrong." Well...

Three kunoichis who were guarding the primary section of the Village had yelped from being startled. Because something landed in front of them in bright flash of light. Once they collected themselves from being startled, they drew their weapons. Only to be in front of a young blond teen with spike hair and is dressed strangely to them. From he looked a bit young for them, it didn't mean he looked a bit attractive in their books and the whisker marks on his cheeks kinda served a bit of uniqueness to him.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know who is in charge of this area and get some directions." Spoke Naruto as his voice seemed to bring them out of their daze. Then he noticed these women were armed along with wearing some interesting looking clothes. _"If Snow was here, I bet he'd ask Serah-hakubo to dress up like that." _He mentally scowled to himself.

"You are trespassing in our village and in accordance to our laws." One late teen girl talked.

_"Something tells me, that I am definitely not going to like the last part of this." _He thought at the same time she spoke.

"Intruders are to be killed."

_"Yup, definitely __not." _Thought the blond Farron as he back flipped onto a roof behind him and started to run.

It was not an easy to avoid the ninjas of Nadeshiko, since they were all wanting blood. While a few asked him to a duel for their hand and marriage to him. In some way, he kinda thought his mom would probably prefer this approach in wanting to marry or to have himself do this kind of thing.

**xx**

**_Cocoon: Bodhum_**

Lightning was doing her usual training in the GC training grounds as she changed her Blazefire to gun-mode. She was about to hit her target, only to sneeze and miss her target. "Damn it, it better not be that idiot brother-and-law of mine." She cursed.

**xx**

**_Outside Nadeshiko: Naruto_**

Naruto then felt the presence homing on his current location, and fast at that. He then summoned his weapon selection to be at the ready this time around. Because this person seemed to be a lot stronger than those he outran earlier. He then sighed as he ran faster with the strange energy he was capable of using his entire life.

Once he made his way outside the village of Nadeshiko, he stopped in running and took out a Elixir from his pouch. "You are very persistent in following me, I'll give you that." He said before drinking the liquid before turning around to face a girl his own age.

**_[A/n: I don't have anything to base Shizuka's look at the moment. So picture her in a dark grey version of Tokiwa's outfit from the time she fought Jiraiya.]_**

"Your speed is that of a high rank jounin." Said a girl with long black hair tied in a pony tail and the jaded eyes. "But I wonder if you have some skill, and if you manage to defeat me. Then you are very much worthy of being my husband."

The blond Farron blinked his eyes for a couple of times before the information finally passed through his head. "WHAT!" he yelled. "Now wait a second miss. But when did this become a marriage fight, and I didn't even agree to it first."

"It is our village custom, we fight any male in combat to see if they are worthy of marrying." The black haired girl spoke. "Those that defeat us win our hand and marriage, however those that lose. Well, lets say they don't have to worry about us anymore."

_"Kaa-chan... it seems like I might end up being married sooner than ever." _Thought Naruto with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Can I at least know the name of the person I am fighting, I'm Naruto U. Farron, and you are?"

"Shizuka from Nadeshiko no sato, and soon to be leader." She introduced herself while charging the blond. _**"Nadeshiko-Ryu: Koha Reppuken!"**_Shizuka called out as she missed hitting Naruto as he rolled away from it behind her.

He then heard something starting to crack behind him and was met with the sight of a fissure being made. Awed by the show of power in the girl along with the new danger. Naruto decided to make his observations to find a means to combat the girl with the hope of fighting on even ground. He already ruled out that going fist to fist seemed to be dangerous. Of course his best choice, was to avoid any kind of blow from her fist by any means. Only to find out the girl could also do the same thing with her legs for the matter. As he avoided being stomped on by Shizuka a mere moment ago.

_"Okay, hand to hand combat is out, so I guess range can work." _He pulled out his dual gun-blades, Oath Keeper and Oblivion from their holsters. Which would have been a good strategy at this type of opponent, only...

_**"Nadeshiko-Ryu: Shinku Enbu!"**_The Nadeshiko kunoichi said as she pulled out small knives looking weapons in her hand.

_"Oh, you got to be kidding me..." _Naruto thought as he then switched the two weapons to sword-mode as he started to deflect the incoming projectiles. _"Damn it! There goes one of my advantages. I shouldn't reveal my trump cards this soon, but this has to stop." _He then jumped a few feet away from the barrage of weapons. "Time to change it up, Synergist!" A light started to form around him for a split second, before leaping away from Shizuka again. He then made his dual gun-blades glow orange as embers started to come off the said weapons.

He then charged head at Shizuka as he kept Oath Keeper gun-blade in sword-mode, while keeping the Oblivion in gun-mode. The Nadeshiko kunoichi watched Oath Keeper being dragged on the ground and was creating a trail of flames on the grassy ground. She then watched the blond bring up the short weapon to take aim at herself. She guessed that it is a type of projectile weapon of some kind. She then heard a bang sound coming from Naruto's directions as she jumped to avoid the shots. Naruto began to chase after her as he knew that she would probably use the trees as cover. But he was not going to have any of that now, because he jumped into the air with both gun-blades being in sword mode.

His body started to spin like a ball with the gun-blades sticking out like pins as he spun to Shizuka. Who brought out her own katana to counter the blond swordsman. But the force of the blow was too strong and forced her to stumble back a bit before going back on guard. Before having to block quick attacks from Naruto's weapons which seemed to have speed advantage over her own weapon. She also factored that the blades looked to be on fire as she felt the heat on her skin. But for some reason, the blond did not seem to be affected by the flames of his weapon and kept on pressing his attacks.

Naruto then ducked down to deliver a low sweeping kick to put Shizuka off balance. He then noticed the said girl read his move as she did a back flip to avoid the attack. She then charged at him again with a powerful straight down attack, only for him to bring Oblivion from the side to block. She would have pressed her weight down on Naruto's sword to force him down. But stopped when she felt a hand on her should as she turned her head to see Tokiwa.

"You have lost this match Shizuka." Said Tokiwa as she pointed down to show Oath Keepers edge at her mid-section and ready to stab her. "It seems you found a prefect husband this time around Shizuka."

"He has proven himself worthy/I never had a chance agree with the duel.!" Shizuka and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"Is marrying me, that bad anata?" Said Shizuka with a smile on her face.

Naruto then palmed his face in frustration. "That's not the point." He sighed to himself and sat down. "I was just in the area looking for directions or at the least, a map of the area. I had no clue to your villages customs, and I am looking for something."

Tokiwa the gave let out an annoyed sigh of her own. "I should have known it would be too good to be true." She muttered to herself. "The one person who is capable of defeating Shizuka-sama, is not even interested in getting married." She looks at the blond. "You mentioned that you were looking for something. I If it is intel on our village of Nadeshiko. Because if you are, then you're not going to be leaving here alive."

"Listen, I don't want to any trouble with your village and I am not entirely sure on what I am looking for." He admitted to himself more than saying to the two kunoichis. "To be perfectly honest with you two. I don't know where to look or what to do when I find what I'm looking for. I'm walking blind in the world and it is really getting on my nerves. So far, the only way I can find anything with my mission, is to find some place with a long history."

Tokiwa looked into the eyes of the blond teen for any trace of deceit, to her surprise, there was none to be seen. "Well I am not sure if we can help you." Spoke Tokiwa as she turned her back. "But lets try to see if we can find you some clues."

**xx**

**xx**

**_3 Days later: Wave_**

Naruto's search for clues on his mission in Nadeshiko no sato, was not very fruitful as he hoped. But he was able to make some friends in the village very easily. He looked around the small town of Wave as he noticed how poor the people looked. But then he felt some eyes looking on his person, which made him feel very uncomfortable. So he decided to stop at a nearby tea shop to gather any information that may be of some use on his mission.

"I heard that Tazuna-san was able to reach Konoha safely." Said a young man from across the room. "Do you think that he will be able to convince the kage of Konoha to help us?"

"I doubt it." Said an older man. "All the ninja villages care about money these days, and what to stop them from taking over Wave, after the mission?"

"True, they could just move in and take Gato's place, and we're back to being slaves again." Said the younger man.

The blond Farron looked at his cup of tea as he listened to the conversation. However he was brought out of his thoughts when someone sat down across from him. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Asked the familiar voice of Shizuka of Nadeshiko.

"Not really, just finding the way of getting a shinobi villages service a bit annoying." He said as he averted his gaze at her. "I am surprised that Tokiwa allowed to you to leave the village. Since she explained the customs of Nadeshiko to me 8 days ago. That when the men your people marry, are to stay in the village, if they are proven to be worthy for marriage."

"I know it may be a little silly to outsiders. But it has been like this, since the village was founded by our first leader. Who did not want to be arranged to be married by her parents for political power and did not like the idea of being a tool." Shizuka said with a distant look on her face. "So she ran away from her home and gathered strong kunoichis in the area. They founded the Nadeshiko no sato, from there they would only marry a person who is worthy for them in their eyes. So the village made this a custom since that day." She finished the story of her villages origins, but then tilted her head to the side to see the blond chuckling.

"I am sorry, but do not take this the wrong way or anything." Naruto said in a more friendly voice. "I just thinking about how my Okaa-san might actually have my hakubo do the same thing. If your village customs were around the place where I lived."

Shizuka then puffed her cheeks up in a childish manner as she lightly glared at the blond Farron. "Hey it is not all that bad." She pouted for a while longer before going serious. "So what are you going to do if we run into Konoha ninjas?"

"Depends, if they are strong as you say they are." Spoke Naruto in a mature voice. "Tokiwa-san told me that Konoha is at the top of the 5 major countries and people who are usually at the top become arrogant. Like the saying goes, double the pride, twice the fall. But I need to know how long the travel from Wave to Konoha from the distance that separates the, from each other."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more you want to your little plan." She muttered loudly. "Is this going to lead you to finding what you need?"

"I hope so..." Naruto said as he got up from the table and left Shizuka to pay for the tea. He then let out a little smirk on his face, since his mother did it to Snow on a few occasions. Because the woman thought it was funny at the time.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well that is it for this new first chapter of Fantasy's Child, and I hope everyone enjoyed the new opening to a new story. Now I really must be working on Entrance Into Fantasy. The short song is not owned by me, and is a part of Final Fantasy XIII-2 as Serah's Theme, entitled Memory.  
**

* * *

**_Jutsus_**

Nadeshiko-Ryu: Koha Reppuken - Pink Flower Style: Hardliner Gale Fist

Nadeshiko-Ryu: Shinku Enbu - Pink Flower Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance

* * *

**_Naruto's Sword/Weapon list_**

First Tsurugi [Final Fantasy VII Advent Children] - Cloud Strife (all six parts are separated)

Masamune [Final Fantasy VII] - Sephiroth

Red Goddess [Final Fantasy VII: Core Crisis] - Genesis Rhapsodos

Brotherhood [Final Fantasy x] - Tidus

Orichalcon Daggers [Final Fantasy IX] -Zidane Tribal

Shooting Star [Final Fantasy VIII] - Rinoa Heartilly

Revolver [Final Fantasy VIII] - Squall Leonhart

Kain's Lance [Final Fantasy XIII] - Oreba Yun Fang

Oath Keep & Oblivion [Kindom Hearts] - Sora (modeled into FFXIII gun-blades]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, to the fans of Fantasy's Child out there. I hope that some of the fans have gone back to read the new revised first chapter. Though the idea was not very original at the time with Lightning taking Naruto in as her son, and I doubt this fic will be as popular with the ever increasing likes of Sakura Bashing. But I hope this story will draw some attention from fans. **

**Anyways, I have decided to add a few things from my previous fic, One Winged Nightmare to this story. Because, lets face it, it would not be a Final Fantasy crossover with some elements from the game. This will not be a harem fic, sorry everyone. I tried to fix the grammar and spelling errors, the best I can, so bare with me on this. But if there is a fan out there who is willing to help me out, then send me a PM.  
**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Important Note_**

** I have revised the first chapter, so please take a look at it.**

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hokage of Dragon:_** I will be doing this story now.

**_KitBeast:_** I have added Hope into the story, in the revised Chapter 1. Lightning will be paired with someone, I am just not sure on who to put her with.

_**Raven Marcus:**_ Yes, Sakura will be Naruto's little sister to him.

**xx**

**xx**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts/Gods_

_Italic/Underline - Radio transmission_

**Bold - Demon/Summons talking  
**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus/Magic/Limitbreaks & Actions (Certain times)  
**_

**_Bold/Italic/Underline - Authors Note & Locations_**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Naruto walked through the woods of Nami no kuni as he felt something nagging at his thoughts. He knew that Shizuka would worry about him in going alone. But like his mother, he much rather want to settle things alone at times. Once he was sure that he was away from prying eyes, he then closed his own eyes.

"Whoever is out there, you can come out now." The blond Farron said with his had on Oblivion's handle. "Because you sure did a piss poor job at concealing your presence." The moment he said these words, he instinctively jumped back to avoid a burst of flames that shot out from the ground. While on the right side of the flames, a pillar of light shot down from the sky.

Naruto tighten his grip on the Oblivion to prepare himself for battle as his mother taught him. One thing for sure, was that whatever caused this anomaly, it was not man made. A moment later he saw a figure come out the pillar of light that is a blond haired woman with fair skin and light blue eyes that held wisdom in their light. She wore a sleeveless white silk dress, that is held together with gold metal pieces that went around her waist and then connected to her neck.

The second figure looked very intimidating to say the least, it looked demonic to say the least. With four arms, two being crossed over his chest as the other two hung down leisurely. Two large red horns coming out of the being head as it towered over Naruto and the female in white.

The blond Farron looked between the two new comers with a calculating gaze. He was not sure if he could fight either one of them on his own and was cursing himself for not having back up with him. But he was not going to allow himself to be taken down easily.

_"Please calm yourself Young Farron."_ Said the woman as she raised a hand. _"We are not hear to harm you, only wish to speak and hopefully answer some questions that the Eidolons were not able to. Before you left Cocoon to come here to the Elemental Nations, the home of your birth."_

Naruto did not lower his weapon as he seemed to relax his gaze, somewhat. "Who are you?" He asked.

**"I am the god of Discord, Chaos." **Said the giant beast looking one. **"The one next to me is Comos, the Goddess of Harmony and as she has told you. We do not mean you any harm and have come to tell you the destiny that has been foretold to us, Child of Fantasy."**

The blond Farron then placed Oblivion back in its holster as he looked at the two entities. "What is that you know of this so called destiny." He asked with a frown. "Because those Eidolons were not entirely clear on why I was brought here and it was annoying me. Since I have been walking in the dark without a clue of what I should be doing."

Cosmos then nod her head in understanding Naruto's frustration. "_We apologize to you young Naruto."_ She said. _"However, the circumstances of you arrival and your birth was not by chance to begin with. Nor was the path that you walk on is of chance either."_

"All this talk about destiny is for the weak and those believe they cannot do anything." Said the blond harshly as he recalled the story of his mother being a L'cie, and also knew the strength it took everyone to defy their fates against Orphan.

**"He is truly like his mother." **Commented Chaos as he let out a laugh and Cosmos placed a hand over her mouth to hid her giggle. **"But I wonder, which mother he takes after now." **He noticed the lack of reaction by Naruto and guessed that the pink haired Farron must have told him of not being his blood mother.

"I've had enough of this." Said Naruto as he turned around to leave.

**"Listen hear boy, we have come a long way to speak with you. So do not ignore us with your disrespect!"**

"Then stop the stalling, and tell me what you want, already!" He said with irritation in his eyes as Chaos growled in anger.

_"We are sorry for going off track from our reason to appearing before you, young Naruto." _Spoke the Goddess of Harmony as she bowed her head slightly, while Chaos let out a grunt. _"As you were told from the Eidolons on your mission to stop an ancient evil that sleeps in this world, which is all true. It is a great beast that..." _Naruto's eyes widen in shock as Cosmos continued.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Nami no Kuni: 2 days later_**

The blond Farron was lost in his thoughts as he was walking around the area of Nami. How could he not, with the information that the once, two waring entities spoke of the threat he will be facing in the future. What chance did he have to facing against a being that is stronger than Orphan, and on top of it all... What was he to do with a new arrival.

A small cat-like creature with rabbit like ears, and bat-like wings on it's back. The creature looked like a plush tow wearing red dress with long sleeves with a matching red bonnet on its head wit a flower. But the another thing that also stood out from the creature is a little red ball that is connected to a small antenna from the head.

Naruto could not understand why the two gods assigned the Moogle named Gurdy to him. Quite frankly, it annoyed him to no end with her constant cheerfulness. Though Shizuka thought that Gurdy's presence to be very refreshing for herself.

He was then brought out of his musing when the sounds of weapons making clang sounds in a heavy mist. Naruto the switched to his Ravenger mode to dispel the mist.

**_With Kakashi & Zabuza_**

Kakashi was mentally cursing himself for not sending a message back to the village for back up. He felt his chakra was running low fast, with having his Sharingan active for longer than he needed. But he could not really be blamed for this outcome. Since he did not have to foresight to know that Momichi Zabuza would be hired by the man named Gato. He also didn't need to have Sasuke being killed or the council would be on his back, faster than he can say Icha Icha.

Haruno Sakura looked at her trapped jounin sensei with concern as she was trying to come up with a plan to free the man. But she had to kiss one of her chances good-bye, by the Uchiha snob. Before they left their village, she noticed a large shuriken on his back. She tried to ask Sasuke for help to change make use of the weapon, only for him to ignore her as he hurled the weapon which was easily avoided.

Sai was also no real help to her as he constantly seemed to make insults at her person. Mainly being flat as a bored or being called ugly for the matter. Little did anyone know, was that Sakura along with Hinata were anything by flat. The just hid the goods from others with a coat or binding wraps. Mainly to avoid Kiba from being all grabbing anything above or below the belt. So much that Ino, nearly beat the poor boy within an inch of his life.

Back to the situation, Sakura looked around to find some means for a distraction. In hopes of saving Kakashi from his water prison/death trap. But as if Kami heard her thoughts, the mist started to vanish from the area.

"What the... why is the Mist dispersing?" He asked shockingly as he looked around for any ninja who is responsible for doing this. _"Could it be a Kiri Hunter-nin. No, they would have used the mist as cover to kill me. The left no, right not there either or the water below... Above!"_

Just then he saw a person in black coming down with a weapon with a double ended blade in purple with a red slash on the large blade end. He then released Kakashi from the water prison to go into a defending stance. However the speed that followed the blond's descent added itself to the power of his strike down attack and then made the Nuke-nin go underwater.

Without a second thought, Naruto grabbed the silver haired man and jumped back to the kids his age. "Hey can you watch over him." He didn't ask the pink haired girl as he turned around to face the bandaged covered man. "I should have brought Gurdy with me, time to change it up." He then switched to Synergist to cast **_Enthunder_** over his weapon which is known as Kain's Lance. The said weapon then became completely consumed by lightning from the spell and the wielder did not seem to be bothered. Once this was done, the blond Farron then cast **_Protectra_** over the people behind him, then followed up with a _**Bravery **_spell on himself too. Before going back to his Commando abilities once more as he rushed opponent.

Zabuza then emerged from the water with his Kubikiri Bouchou lazily in his hand. He then looked to see a blond haired boy no older than Kakashi's genin squad with a purple spear. He then noticed the lightning consumed weapon in the kids hands. Though he felt a little peeved at being attacked and over powered by a mere boy. He had to admit, the strength in the blonds attack was powerful than that of Hoshigaki Kisame with his Samehada.

"Well gaki, you do have some strength in ya." Said Zabuza who looked into the piercing eyes of Naruto and saw a very serious warrior in them. He never really seen a person like this in his travels and is very tempted to have a straight out duel with the blond. But much to his dire, it would have to wait as he needed the money from this job. To hopefully jump start a new rebellion back in Kiri, because his home land needed a new leader. "So you got a name brat?"

Naruto raised a brow at being called brat by some guy that barely knew him. "Why would you want to know." He said irritably.

"Heh, I just want to make sure I get the name of the gaki who knocked me down before I kill him!" He said as he charged the whiskered blond with a downward strike. Naruto then successfully raised his lance up to black the older man's attack to deflect to his right and followed up with a kick to Zabuza with enough force to make him fall on his back on dry land. While making his hand glow with a white light before waving it off to shoot a small orb in his opponents direction.

The former Kiri hunter-nin saw the attack coming at him and his senses being as sharp as they are. Jumped out of the way of the unknown jutsu in time to see it explode in a massive burst. "Shit! This brat is not taking it easy on me."

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki Farron." He introduced himself before throwing the lightning covered lance as he knew his opponent would easily dodge it. Like he predicted, Zabuza did just that, but failed to notice that he had vanished from his sights. "Like I said before... A dead man." Zabuza's eyes widen in complete shock from hearing the Naruto's voice from behind and felt the blade of his land at the back of his head.

Naruto the noticed the shifting of his left arm as he could not see what he is doing with his hand, he was not sure what to make of this and was going to ask what he is doing, until he head. _**Suiton: Suigadan,**_ Naruto did not know what to make of what he said as he heard something coming from the small lake that is inches from them.

_"What's going on?" _He watched the water carefully while not taking his lance away from Zabuza's head. He then saw three small whirlpool form in the water. He then got his answer when the whirlpools raised themselves from the lake and raced toward him. _"Shit!" _ He Jumped out of the way in time to avoid the incoming attack from Zabuza. Naruto had landed on a tree branch as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. _"This man can use water base attacks with manipulation of some kind. Still, I can count on my lightning attacks, but that my more destructive spells could hurt the others. What can I do, he is in his element by being near the lake. Okay I press my attack, before switching weapons, and not to allow him to use his water element. But to make sure of this remains in my favor."_

_**With Konoha Ninjas**  
_

On the sidelines were the ninjas of Konoha along with their mission charge. Sai looked at the new comer with mild interest as he saw great potential from the blond and would try to talk him into getting the said person into Ne ANBU. Nin-artist was also curious to the boys teleportation ability could be a bloodline perhaps. Since the only one know for this same type of speed was the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. But this boy seemed to travel faster than that of the Kiiroi Senko.

Haruno Sakura was relieved that help came from the blond stranger as he seemed to hold his own against, Momichi Zabuza. She was shocked to see someone her age fighting on even grounds with the nuke-nin, and wondered what type of training he went through to get to this level. But she was happy that help came to them in their time of need.

Kakashi on the other hand watched the battle with interest as well. But he then felt like he was back in time of his youth in the Third Great Shinobi War. Because the way the blond was able to use a skill that looks similar to his late sensei was known for, minus the yellow flash. But the hair color of the boy kept reminding him of the past, sun-kissed blond like Minato's.

All the while, one certain Uchiha glared at the new comer with envy and jealousy that reminded him of his older brother. Along with the memories of how his father would never see him as a Uchiha. All he could do was blame Itachi for all the things that never went right with his life.

**_Back with Naruto & Zabuza_**

The nuke-nin then grinned at the excitement he was getting from the small blond. "I'll tell you this gaki." Said Zabuza as his grinned just got wider. "I have never once had this much fun in fighting someone who could possibly kill me, and my name is Momichi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist and one of the members of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Be sure to crave that into my grave, if you managed to kill me."

"Very well then..." Naruto then summoned his weapons to him as they spun around his body wildly. They were could not be seen by the naked eye, however Naruto could see their transparent forms spinning. The weapons started to slow down when a pair of daggers with mechanical centers stopped in front of him. To anyone who saw this, they would see the daggers appear out of nowhere.

Naruto then threw one of his Orichalon Daggers at his opponent who deflected the weapon with his weapon. The dagger started to spin in the air after being blocked by Zabuza's sword and looked around to see where the blond would appear. Without any fail, Naruto appeared in front of the nuke-nin by delivering an axe kick to his head which made his opponent stumble back. The blond Farron then tackled the man hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Again, he did not stop his attack as he grabbed the man's suspenders tightly as if forcing his chest boot clad feet. Naruto then kicked off Zabuza's chest with enough force to send him into the water, all the while doing a back flip to land successfully on the ground.

Zabuza was not entirely lucky as he landed in the water and was screaming in agony from the lightning going through his body, before unconsciously falling into the water, face up. The lance then vanished from the water as it went back to the blond Farron. He then heard foot step coming at him fast as he knew it was the ones, he was protecting.

"Is he dead?" Asked a female voice as Naruto continued to look at Zabuza.

"No, he is just heavily stunned from the fight." Naruto answered before taking out Oath Keeper in gun-mode as he felt another person approached Zabuza's body. "And just who are you?" However he felt a firm hand on his arm that showed the silver haired man is okay.

"You can relax Naruto-san." Said Kakashi as he spoke in a friendly manner. "This person is a hunter-nin, by the looks of the mask and the symbol on the forehead, from Kirigakure I believe."

"Hai." Replied a feminine voice from behind the mask. "Thank you for weakening this man, as I have been tracking him for some time now. I will take it from here now, again thank you." With that, the hunter-nin left with Zabuza's body.

The whiskered blond was about to ask who the ninjas were until he heard. "Naruto!" The made the blond turn around to see his traveling companions rushing to him. "How can you be so mean to us, going off without saying anything of where you are going." Said Gurdy as the Moogle started to have anime tears.

He could one sigh in irritation at the Moogle's antic as he found it to be annoying. "I just needed to clear my mind for a bit Gurdy." He said as he crossed his arms. "That was until I found these people were being attacked by a man wielding a massive sword. So I decided to help them with the battle and well some hunter-nin took the guy's body away."

Shizuka then blinked a couple of times at her traveling companion's words. "What do you mean by a hunter-nin took Zabuza's body away?" She asked as Naruto then retold the events that played through his battle with Zabuza as he finished with the hunter-nin. "I think you guys were just tricked."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled a pink haired girl as she tried to hold her sensei up. "Hey are you alright?"

Shizuka then walked over to the girl as she looked at the silver haired man for a moment. As she placed a hand on his pulse to check if he is still alive. "It's okay, he is suffering from chakra exhaustion and will need some rest for a few days." Said the Nadeshiko kunoichi.

"That's a relief." Said the pinkette as she let out a deep breath and the notice the one known as Naruto looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

The blond Farron had been looking at Sakura for a while in Shizuka's diagnostics. He snapped his head back from seeing an image of his mother Eclaire Farron for a moment. This girl, has a slightly darker or brighter color when compared to his mother, along with different eye color. "I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude to you... Um."

"Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure no sato." She introduced herself as she offered a hand to the blond. Who took her hand to shake it in a friendly manner. However, she was then pushed to the side rather hard as Naruto sped up to her and caught her to prevent the pinkette from falling to the ground. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san." He replied as he looked over to see a raven haired boy glaring at him. "Well aren't you a pleasant person to be around."

"Fight me!" He demanded.

The blond Farron just looked at the Uchiha with a narrow eyes. "And what would me, fighting you prove?" He asked as he let go of Sakura. "Because from the looks of you, you would not even be worth fighting, much less even looking at you."

"What did you say, Loser!" He asked as he glared hard enough to try to make him explode. "You dare to refuse a challenge from an elite of Konohagakure!"

"No, I am refusing a spoiled brat, who cries to anyone who will listen to him and waits to get what he wants." Naruto said as he walked over to see Gurdy who is examining the silver haired man. Only to stop when he heard a call from the brat.

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**_

Naruto turned around to see a large fire ball coming at him as Sakura managed to get out of the way. His eyes widen in surprise to see this large fire attack coming at him, and from the aura it emanated, it is a powerful attack. However he did not moved from his spot as he summoned all his weapons in front of his person. The whiskered teen watched the attack collides with his sword barrier. He he did put all his focus into maintaining the barrier to prevent those from behind him from being harmed.

Sasuke for his part smirked in triumph for teaching some clan-less nobody their place. This was very short lived when he felt a strike from behind as he looked to see his more antagonizing teammate hand chop the back of his neck. Sai the caught the last Uchiha with his hands as he lay him on the ground and the turned his gaze to the would be victims of the Katon jutsu. But he was shocked to see they are all physically safe, only to see the one known as Naruto fall to his knees.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" Asked Shizuka worriedly as she along with Gurdy are at his side as she looked him over. "That bastard tried to kill you!"

"I didn't know keeping your barrier is dangerous to you, kupo." Said as she placed took out a dark blue bottle from her pack. "This Elixir should help you regain strength, but save some for this man. Because we could use some help while we are here, kupo."

"Thank you Gurdy." Said the blond Farron as he drank half of the Elixir and then walked over to Kakashi as he lifted his head and moved his mask from the man's face as he poured the liquid into his mouth. "Looks like he will need awhile to regain consciousness. So it looks like I am going to carry him the rest of the way."

The red clad Moogle then flew in front of the blonds face. "What about that meanie, kupo?"

"I will carry him." Offered Sai as he slung the Uchiha's left arm around his shoulder and saw Naruto nod his head in appreciation. "Thank you um..."

"My name is Sai." Said the Ninja artist as he walked over to Sakura. "Are you ready to go ugly?" He said with a smile, only to be hit over the head by the said girl. This cause Naruto to chuckle at the two's interaction as it reminded him of his mother and his uncle relationship.

"Where were you heading to?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

However, he saw the second adult that is in the group walk up to him. "They were escorting me back home." Tazuna answered for the other two as he explained the situation to the new arrival. "Basically, this bridge is my countries only means of survival and hope they need to keep on living. But that fat pig, Gato is just bleeding us dry with every second. So the time we spend talking is being wasted without me being there."

Shizuka only glared ahead at the direction of Nami as Gurdy pat the bridge builder back in sympathy. Naruto for his part closed his eyes to contemplate on his next move. True, he needed to find the reason for being in his home world after 13 years. But he could not simply ignore the calls of people in need and his uncle managed to place some ideals into his head about being a hero, to which Naruto could careless.

"I will join you in this mission to liberate your village, Tazuna." Said Naruto with closed eyes as Gurdy looked at him.

"Yay, we gonna beat the baddies here, kupo." exclaimed the Moogle as it landed on the ground to walk along side Naruto before turning to Tazuna. "Hey, if we beat them outta town. Will there be a feast?"

The old bridge builder could only blink twice and gave out a hearty laugh as he pat the little creature's head. "Sure thing there, ah Gurdy right?" He asked.

"Yuppers!' The Moogle replied as it flew up and sat on the man's head, who did not seem to mind. "Onward everyone!"

_"Cosmos, Chaos, couldn't you just leave a more serious Moogle with me?" _Thought the blond Farron with annoyance before walking along side Tazuna to his house.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hours later: Tazuna's House_**

After placing Kakashi along with Sasuke in separate rooms to rest for the night. The rest of the party went back down stairs to sit down and relax for the moment. Tazuna then started to introduce his family with his daughter, Tsunami being very kind to the visitors. However, the man's grandson was not so hospitable to the party. Naruto did not seem to care about the boy's rant about Gato being all powerful. This just seemed to put Sakura a bit on nervous end for continuing the mission.

"I am sorry for my son's behavior everyone." Tsuname spoke as she came to the living room. "Ever since he saw his father be killed by Gato's men. He seemed to lost all hope in the world from that point on."

Sai then looked at the direction to where Inari ran off to. "So he became a brat?"

"S-Sai, don't say such a thing!" Yelled Sakura as she started to shake the pale boy violently. "He lost his father and seen him die. Can't you at least be a little more sympathetic to Inari?"

"We are ninjas, and that kind of attitude could affect you in the heat of battle." He reasoned as he watched the pinkette raise her fist, only to feel a hand on her arm. "N-Naruto?"

"Sai is correct, Sakura." Naruto said with a calm voice. "From what I learned in Nadeshiko no sato. Ninja are a form of military in the Elemental Nations and with this kind of information, can affect you in battle. However, it can also strengthen you to fight harder and to prevent another incident like this one from happening again."

They heard a chuckle coming from the side to see Kakashi was standing on his own with his arms crossed. "It seems that you have a way with words Naruto." He said with a bit of pride as he walked to the blond for a moment and the smiled under his mask as he placed his hand on his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Farron Naruto, I'm Hatake Kakashi, the leader of these kids. Thank you for whatever you gave me to help me recover."

"Think nothing of it." Said Naruto as he waved his hand off. "So what will you be doing now?"

"Hmm, now that's a good question, indeed." The jounin mused. "I guess, we just have to get stronger before Zabuza returns, now won't we."

The blond Farron did not say anything to jounin. "You might want to keep that brat in line, though." He said as the man sighed and knew who he meant. "I will leave Gurdy with you to make sure that you are in good health, and don't worry, she is a medic." With that said, he left the house.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Next day with Naruto_**

It is a cold crisp morning in the middle of a forest where Farron Uzumaki Naruto sat against a tree. Earlier, the blond learned that people of this world said their last names first, then their first name last. He slept peacefully, with Brotherhood leaning against his shoulder. The ocean blue blade shinned in the sun light as a figure quietly stood in front of the blond.

_"This person is a threat to Zabuza-sama..." _Thought a black haired girl with dark brown eyes and wearing a pink robe around her. She then lifted her hand as she moved it to the teens neck in hoping to snap it. However, her gaze came on the item that hanged from his neck. It was the most beautiful looking necklace she had every seen.

Just then, Naruto opened his eyes lazily as he looked up to see a girl in front of him. There were no words he could say to describe her beauty, other than angelic. Unaware of the blush that is showing on his face, from just staring into the girl's eyes.

"Uuh... hello." Said Naruto as he tried to remain calm. _"Way to go, all I can say is that." _Looks around for a moment. _"Did I sleep out here the whole night? I bet Gurdy and Shizuka are not going to let me live it down."_

"What are you doing out here?" Asked the girl as her voice caught his attention. "You could catch a cold out here."

The blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was blowing off some steam from last night. Because I was somewhat pissed off by a brat, last night." He gets up from the ground as he dusted himself off. "So whats your name?"

"It is Haku, and you are?" She answered/asked.

"Farron Uzumaki Naruto." He replied in kind and watched as she walked over the other side of the clearing and started to pick some of the herbs. "What are you doing?"

Haku did not take her eyes off from what she is doing as she continued to pick herbs. "I'm making a medicine for my precious person."

"Ah, wait what?" He asked confusingly.

"My precious person." Haku repeated to the whiskered blond. "Someone that I would protect with all my being." She said with conviction in her voice. "I believe that a person can become truly strong, when they are protecting their precious person." Naruto looked at her as she turned to look into his eyes. "Do you have someone like that for you?"

Naruto looked at the ground for a moment as he thought about everyone he left behind in Cocoon as he smiled. This caused the girl beside him to blush at the way he looked, and his smile seemed to pull something in her. "Yeah, I do." He answered. "My mother back home, along with my aunt, uncle and family friends." Just then Boko came out from the sun-kissing hair as it flew over to Haku.

The said girl looked at the chocobo chick for a moment as she smiled at it and held her hand out. "And just who are you, little one." She asked.

"That is Boko." Naruto answered. "He was given to me, by one of my family friends as a gift, before coming to the Elemental Nations." Watches Boko fly around Haku's head before going back into his hair. "And he took residence in my hair, my only fear is him using the bathroom up there."

The two spent some time talking to each other about their likes, which both had to explain what the other meant. However Haku found his story about the Wish Fireworks in Bodhum to be very interesting. But like all good things, this little encounter came to an end. Naruto watched as this girl finish her herb gathering from seeing the basket she carried with her being full. He also knew this was the same girl who helped Zabuza escape from being killed earlier and new that he would be facing the man himself in the near future.

Now he had no problem in fighting Zabuza in an all out fight to the death. But now, he was not entirely sure if he can accomplish such an act. Because the way she talked about a precious person with such strong emotions in her voice. The blond Farron knew that he was going to be either to one to kill the man or then one to be killed by him. However, he could not allow himself to be killed as he has a family back in Cocoon waiting for him to come home.

**xx**

**xx**

**_A Week Later Tazuna's house_**

Naruto woke from his sleep as he went to bed pretty early in the night as he slept on the couch. The days prior to this he asked if Sakura would like to spar with Shizuka. Much to the dire of Kakashi as he knew where the other kunoichi is from and worried about his student's well being. But the blond Farron assured him that she will be okay and Gurdy would make sure the pinkette is okay. The Copy-ninja felt a little more at ease with their new friends words or in his case. The long lost son of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the man being very sure of himself in Naruto being the man's son.

Sasuke on the other hand was extremely pissed off at his female teammate being the weakest, is getting training from someone. Who is probably stronger than the Demon of the Mist, Momichi Zabuza. He was going to comment the blond on why he did not teach him instead. But was stopped by Sai in saying that Naruto may not want a dickless crybaby with him.

The Nadeshiko ninja then turned to the last loyal Uchiha with a look on her face that promised pain before saying that Sai's words may come true. It was then that Kakashi took the boys over to supervise their tree climbing training. While the others walked to a far off clearing to see what the female member of Team 7 is capable of.

There were pretty impressed with her current level of strength in taijutsu. But Shizuka then told genin that she lacked proper balance in her form and needed to be correct. Naruto along with Gurdy could only watch the kunoichis talk about Sakura's new training regiment. Though he knew that Sakura could not learn the secrets of Shizuka's ninja skills. It was enough to give her the proper training in taijutsu for the moment, before going back to Konoha for more tips.

After the first day in training with the new fresh genin of Konoha who is tired out. Inari, Tsunami's only son began to talk in having no hope and have the ninjas give up in their efforts. Naruto having enough of the brat, summoned Kain's Lance and launched it between the boys legs (not hurting him) as he fell on his butt.

"Listen brat, you talk of everyone here does not know what suffering is." The whiskered blond spoke in a low tone. "But the truth is, that there are people who have it just as or more than you ever did. However some of them gathered the courage to move forward to break the cycle of their suffering. Right now, you talk as if you know the entire world is made up of suffering. My mother is living proof, that suffering can be conquered in the depths of darkness and each day that she lives is proof of it. So grow up, brat!"

No one knew what to say after those words were spoken from Naruto. Sasuke could care less about what the so called loser had to say and thought his words are for the weak. Sakura on the other hand wanted to know a little more on why he said his mother is proof. Sai was also deeply curious to what Naruto spoke about as it seemed the blond knew a lot more.

He was about to go to sleep, but stopped at the first step on the stairs. "Or would do you take great joy in taking any chance of hope that your grandfather, and your mother have in seeing this bridge being completed." Naruto did not say anymore as he went up stairs with Gurdy following close behind him.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Tazuna's House, Next Day_**

The sound of a woman screaming woke the blond from his sleep as his eyes shot open. Taking what little advantage he hand, he puts his boots on and flipped his Oblivion and Oath Keeper in their sword mode as he stared down the window and saw two men having the house's other two occupants against the door.

"Hey, how long do we have til we met that fat pig?" Asked a rugged samurai as he leered at Tsuname and his stare told her what he was getting at as Inari stood in front of her.

The second samurai looked to his friend as he grinned perversely. "We have all the time in the world." He said as he was about to raise his sword to kill the son of Tsunami. However he stopped when they heard something land behind themselves as they looked around to see if anyone was there. But they did not see any trace of a person, except two funny looking daggers on the floor. "I beg to differ on that." Said a voice from behind the two and before they could turn around. Their heads soon went flying off their shoulders as a hollowed center zanbatou sword could be seen.

Tsunami covered her son's eyes so that he did not have to see such a thing, but she soon recognized the person wielding the blade, Farron Naruto. His face looked very cold along with his blue eyes that glared down the two headless bodies at his feet.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as his voice seemed to bring the woman out of her trance, when she answered with a nod of her head. "Where did everyone go Tsunami?"

"Everyone went to the bridge." She replied as she saw Naruto looked to the direction of the bridge as he turned around, but made no move as he looked to Inari's covered face.

"It takes true strength in everyone to break the shackles of suffering, and even more to find you're guiding light" He uncovers Tsunami's hands gently. "Your father had honor along with dreams for his family, now. Live, you are his living legacy. His honor and dreams... he gave them all to you." Said Naruto as he ran off to the bridge on his own, as the daggers were summoned back to him.

"Daddy..." Inari said to himself as he looked into the sky. "I am, your living legacy."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Bridge Konoha vs Zabuza, Haku & ?_**

Kakashi looked to the side as he knew that Sasuke along with Sai were going to be okay. He then looked back to see Sakura along with Shizuka and Gurdy were keeping their ground against a new ninja, as they watched over Tazuna.

"Heh, I am a little disappointed in not getting the chance to fight the blond brat again." Spoke the former Kiri nin as he seemed to be very bored. "I was really looking forward to fighting with him. A straight duel with him, and with no strings attached. Well beggers can't be choosers, now lets take this battle up a notch."

The jounin narrowed his normal eye at his opponent as he dashed at the man again with his kunai. _"I'm running low on chakra and have my sharingan activated for too long." _Kakashi thought as he was trying to for up a plan, he then saw his weapon was getting damaged by the massive blade. _"Tch, if I can make a Kage Bushin, it can make a distraction for a long enough for to reach Gurdy and have my strength replenished. However, that is a high gamble to go on. I hope the others are doing okay."_

**_With Sakura, Shizuka & Gurdy_**

"This guy sure knows his stuff." Said the Nadeshiko kunoichi as she saw her pink haired partner as she jumped over her person, before coming to a slide on the ground to take the man off his feet. The ninja then did a back flip to avoid this attack as he grinned at the girls, only to hear.

_**Thundra**_

Three bolts of yellow lightning rain down on him from the sky as he did a quick kawarimi jutsu with a piece of nearby wood to avoid damage. He then quietly along with quickness to avoid being detected by the three and was beind Gurdy with his clawed gauntlet raised to strike the Moogle down. However a rain of kunais stopped him from dealing the killing blow as Sakura looked at the ninja with anger.

"You bitches sure know how to fight, and here I thought kunoichis were just plain useless whores for seductions skills." Said the unknown ninjas as he irritably annoyed. "But I'm surprised with the one from Nadeshiko no sato being with you Konoha bitch."

"Great, we get the typical male, saying ninja and war, are a man's world." Said Sakura as she let out a sighed and her two friends nod in agreement. "I bet he is hardly popular or has to pay to get some girl to notice him."

Shizuka did not take her eyes off the enemy ninja for a second. "Focus Sakura, focus." Said the black haired kunoichi. "Our enemy is strong and we cannot afford to let out guard down, no matter what and the same goes for you Gurdy."

"I know, kupo." Said the Moogle as she had never fought a ninja before and is in a triangle formation, with the bridge building between them. "But it is hard to fight him in the mist... I got it an idea! But I need time to get ready, kupo."

Having no choice in the situation, they had to put all their trust in the little creature and charge the known ninja. With Shizuka letting out another barrage of kunais as the pinkette charge in for close combat, while dodging the projectile weapons. While this was happening, Gurdy then started to focus most of her Mana power into her next move.

The unknown ninja was did not know what to think on these girls strategy as he watched the pink haired one charge withing a barrage of kunais. For now, he did not know what to do since each were different in skill and from what Zabuza said earlier, they should be weak. But these three seemed to be great in a team battle as they trusted the other. A trait that is rare in the ninja world, and maybe he could play this to his advantage, if given the chance.

_**Thunder**_

This thought ended when he heard the voice of the small creature again and like he expected. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky as this one did not look as strong as the other one and narrowed his eyes at the Moogle. But by doing this, he took his attention off the two girls coming at his front. He grinned at their stupidity as looked back to see the water behind him and new the prefect jutsu to get them out of his way. To his horror, he saw that his body was moving incredibly slower than normal. Sakura then got in close enough to deliver the strongest punch she could ever muster as she gave the nin a powerful uppercut, with enough power to send him in the air. Shizuka then followed up with a Fuuton infused punch to knock the nin through the bridge with a human sized hole leading to the water below.

_**Thundaga**_

A thick pillar of yellow lightning struck the water surface outside the bridge and electrocuted the ninja below to death. At this, the three females fell down to their knees from exhaustion as they are panting for air.

"...(pant)... That...(pant)..was close...kupo." Said Gurdy as she floated down on the floor and saw her two friends in arms gave a assured smile. "...(pant)... But we...did it!"

Sakura laid on the wooden ground with her arms and legs outstretched. "... Yeah, we did." She added with a smile on her face. "I...can get...back home...with my head up high."

"You and me...both, Sakura." Grinned Shizuka as she sat lazily on the ground. "But... this mission is not over yet." She hardened her green eyes at the two and they nodded their heads at each other.

"I seven Elixirs." Said the Moogle as it tossed two bottle two the kunoichis before all three of them taking a drink and waited for the affects of the liquid to take affect. But just as they were about to get ready to join the battle once again, the mist lifted. "What's going on, kupo?"

**_CLANG!_**

**_Kakashi vs Zabuza_**

The Copy-ninja was feeling the affects of his sharingan draining his body of chakra and knew that he would be killed if did not do something and fast, or he would be dead. He had previously used his _**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_ through the use of a Doton to trap the former Seven Swordsman. With the hope of using his dogs to keep him in place to use Raikiri. Only for Zabuza to over power the summons and dodge the in coming raiton jutsu, the followed it with a kick to the his attacker's gut.

The former Kiri ninja then spun his sword in a swift move to wretched the dogs off his body successfully. Once freed, he looked into the eyes of his opponent and noticed that he looked tired. Zabuza then stalked over to the tired form of Hatake Kakashi who is on one knee. But then stopped when he saw his _**Kirigakure no jutsu**_ Being canceled by someone. He was not sure if this was the work of an actual Kiri ninja as they are the only ones who know how to cancel the said jutsu and he did not want to find out at all.

But before he was going to strike the silver haired man down. He saw the form of another person coming right at him, and he knew who this person is from his looks. Zabuza then grinned happily at seeing the one person he desired to fight all week finally arrived.

Their weapons clashed with a loud clang sound as the blond sped past the bandaged-face covered ninja, and Naruto rolled on the ground before turning his body to kneel at Zabuza with his dual gun-blades. "I have been waiting for you gaki." Said the former Kiri ninja as he saw the blond frown. "Normally, my policy is to just complete my mission to earn some cash. But fighting you that one day, brought out the swordsman in me and my pride as one, wishes to have a duel with you, man-to-man. What do you say?"

The blond Farron then raised a brown at his opponent for a moment as he sighed. "Even if I would like to give you a duel, I am afriad it will have to wait." Said Naruto as he watched the man before him twitch his eyes. "However, I really must deal with the trash, before I can answer you." Naruto turned to the other side of the bridge to see Gato with an army of over twenty armed men.

"GHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice work there Zabuza!" Laughed Gato as he sat in a chair. "Everything has gone according to my prefect plan, and all that is left. Is to kill you along with the others on this bridge."

"What?" growled Zabuza as he somehow knew where this was going.

The small businessman then wiped his eyes from tears of laughing. "You see, I was never going to pay you from the beginning." He said proudly. "I mean, why pay a missing nin so much when I can just kill the guy after the job is done. Don't worry though, because I am going to make use of that bitch that travels with you and Tazuna's daughter." Just then Haku appeared in front of her master.

Naruto then grit his teeth as he summoned Orichalon Daggers before mentally throwing them into two of Gato's men as he vanished from everyone's sight. Only to reappear over the two dead bodies as he started to fight with Oblivion and Oath Keeper in their sword-mode. One man raised his sword as he charged the blond, only for the said person to kick the butt of the sword's handle, then spun his own body as he reversed the grip of Oblivion and stabbed the man in the gut. Naruto then turned around while changing Oath Keeper into its gun-mode before shooting at some incoming men. The whiskered blond the pried Oblivion out of the dead man's gut, before throwing it at another man to kill him with a stab through his head. Naruto the ran at another man in front of him as he jumped on the man's shoulders before dropping down while having the guy's head crossed between his feet and breaking his neck to spin in an circle while shooting the others. Before letting go of the dead body to roll on the ground to kneel on one knee.

With all the men under Gato's men dead, Naruto walked to the businessperson himself. Who is shaking in fear at the presence of this demon who killed all who stood in his path. He then took out a sword that is hidden in his cane in an attempt to protect himself. However the blond Farron had cut the sword in half with Oath Keeper's sword-mode and in the same motion, switched to gun-mode with the barrel end pointing at Gato's head.

"I really can't stand people like you..." Naruto said in a whisper. "You don't have any honor in you what so ever and see money as power. While people as pets for your amusement to play with at your whims, for that...die." The last thing Gato saw, was red eyes with a black slit piercing into his soul.

_**Bang!**_

The bullet shot through the businessman's head as his brain matter stained the ground. Naruto's red cape fluttered in the wind as he stood in place while lowering Oath Keeper down with a shaky hand. He then looked into the cloudy sky above him and soon rain started to fall onto his form.

Everyone watched the blond stay in placed with a shaking body as Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their students/daughter from approaching Farron. "But Zabuza-sama..." Said Haku as she looked at her father figure with a concerned look on her face.

"This must be the kid's first time taking another person's life." Said the former Kiri ninja as he remembered his first time too. "He just needs this time for himself now." He looks over to Kakashi as he nod his head. "Listen I'm going to pull out for now, just tell the kid to wait for me please. I won't attack him or anything, I give you my word as a member of the Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, alright."

"I'll give him the message." Said Kakashi as he too pulled his team back along with the Shizuka and Gurdy who wanted to stay. But he assured them, that Naruto would just be fine, with that they went back to Tazuna's house. Sai on the other hand left last from everyone else, but followed none the less.

With everyone having left the area of the battle that took place on the bridge. Naruto then dropped to his kness as he let Oath Keeper drop to the ground and started to look at his hands. _"I-I... I-I just killed someone...a person." _He thought of those few seconds after pulling the trigger and ending the man's life. _"Okaa-san... What do I do now... How do I live with myself?" _Just then he heard footsteps approaching his person. Naruto did not have the strength to see who this person that stopped right behind him. He then felt a pair of arms wrapping around his chest, followed by a head leaning against his back.

"You are going to catch a cold Naruto-kun." Said the voice of Haku as she too let the rain fall on her form. She was sure that the blond did not known what time it was or how long he hand been out in the rain. "Please, just let me take you to some place warm okay." Though she did not get a response from him and packed his weapons in a bag before approaching him. She then slung an arm over her shoulder and proceeded to walk back to the safe house that she along with Zabuza are staying in. _"I wish you did not have to go through such a deed, Naruto-kun. But in the end, I think you- no, you have brought hope to some people in need. You are a true hero, despite what you think about yourself."_

**xx**

**xx**

**_Nami no Kuni: 1 Week Later_**

Haku watched over the people who are building the bridge in the small country that is Nami. Though everything was peaceful between with them and the ninjas that helped Tazuna. One person seemed to be hell bent on getting what he wanted for himself. That person was Uchiha Sasuke as he demanded that Haku to surrender herself to him. So that she could help him breed a stronger line of the Uchiha Clan. This of course was met with a slap in the back of the head from Sai and _**Stop **_spell from Gurdy too. (He was released from the spell a day later)

Speaking of Sai, a few days ago he ventured around Nami to search for the missing blond on his own. Though he was nearly made into a pin cushion thanks to Haku on her part. She was a bit hesitant to let anyone see Naruto as he still did not seem well at the time. But the ninja artist raised his hands and explained that he only wanted to talk with Naruto. Haku warned the pale skinned boy not to try anything funny with the blond.

No one knew what was spoken between the two or to be precise three as Haku never left Naruto's side as she took care of him. But something from that day happened and the next day, Farron was seen walking among the people again. He was later joined by his two traveling companion along with Kakashi who talked with him when he could. Another day later after the recovery, Zabuza approached the blond to challenge him to a duel of swords (With Kakashi acting as the Referee). The match was close as the Kabukiri Houchou went against Oath Keeper and Oblivion in their sword-mode.

But neither could land a finishing blow against the other, because what it would mean for one person in the middle. That person was Haku, if Naruto won, he would be killing the girl's father figure and If Zabuza won, then he would kill a person that formed a bond with his daughter. So the two ended the battle in a draw against the other.

"So what will happen with the money that Gato has been taking from Nami?" Asked Naruto as he sat on the rail of the bridge with the female Hyouton user sitting beside him. "Is Zabuza going to use it to fund his rebellion against the Mizukage?"

Haku looked at the water blow the bridge as she could see their reflections before shaking her head. "No, he has just taken enough to have the needed funding and he is giving the rest back the people here." She answered the blond. "Will you not come with us Naruto-kun, we can use your help."

The blond Farron closed his eyes as he knew that he could not do that. "No, I need to head to Konoha with Kakashi-san and his team, since the village has a longer history that might be able to help me." He said with a serious voice as he saw the girl beside him lean her head down. "It is of great importance, that I go to the village that may hold some answers for me."

"I understand..." She said sadly as she did not want him to see her face.

Naruto did not know what to say to this girl to lift her spirits and even though he was given this mission. He did not want to leave her presence as she did not want leave his. But the path before him is one filled with many dangers that no one might not be able to handle. Destiny maybe, but he did have a right on who he wanted to be with.

"Haku..." He said her name quietly.

"Hai?" She replied.

The blond Farron scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Tomorrow is the day we separate from each other... So are you busy tonight?" He asked.

The daughter of Zabuza widen her eyes at the question, even though she is a ninja. A part of her remained to that of a normal girl in her teen. _"I-Is he asking me out?" _She thought nervously as he cheek started to turn pink. "N-No... I-I am n-not, w-why?" She asked while stuttering and kept her gaze looking forward.

Naruto too was blushing though he did not know it as he was trying to sound normal. "W-Well... I was wondering i-if you want t-to um... go f-for a walk w-with me tonight?"

"H-Hai." She said happily as she smiled.

Unfortunately for the two teens, they were not entirely alone at the moment as three figures that are Sakura, Sai and Gurdy the Moogle. Watched the two from a well hidden distance from, their view, while watching the scene of the two.

"Um, why did you bring me here?" Asked Sai as he was not being very tactful and the two females placed their's hands over his mouth. "Mmm mmm mmm mmmmmmmm mm mmmmm? (Why are you covering my mouth?)

"Geez, Sai learn to keep your voice down." Sakura said as she has a tick mark on her head.

Gurdy then flew up and sat on the ninja artist's head with her arms crossed. "She's right, kupo." The Moogle agreed as she watch the two in question from her perch. "But I'm not sure she has any other clothing, but what she is wearing now for their little date, kupo."

"I was afraid of that." The pinkette agreed as she bit her thumb before nodding her head. "I got it, Tsunami-san can help us out!"

"Really, kupo?" Asked the red clad Moogle as she saw Sakura nod her head. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go, kupo!"

_"This still does not explain why I am being brought with them." _Thought Sai as he was being dragged off with them again.

Little did these three knew, two former ANBU members watched them and the other two with some amusement as they shook their heads. "Did you give Haku the talk by any chacne?" Asked Kakashi as he watched Zabuza nod his head with his whole body shivering from the experience. _"Poor guy..."_

**xx**

**xx**

**_Later that night_**

Naruto stood on one side of the bridge with his dual gun-blades in their holsters. He then looked to the side for a moment when he felt a familiar presence that made him feel calm. It was Haku, dressed in an ice blue kimono with a matching obi and her hair tied in its usual bun. The blond Farron could not hide the blush from appearing on his face as he watched this angelic looking girl approach him.

The two spent their time walking with each other in a comfortable silence as they stopped to eat in a nearby restaurant. They just ordered whatever looked okay to them, or that was in his view of things as he was not sure about some of the foods in this world. They talked about their lives as Haku told her of her family, that lead up to this moment. While Naruto spoke of his own family in return and was not sure if Haku would believe him or not. But to his surprise, she did believe his story in coming from a place called Cocoon.

It was still early in the night as they walked together on the street with some people actually celebrating still after the defeat of Gato. The blond Farron then lead the Hyouton user into the forest, away from prying eyes of others. Haku was about to ask why he brought her here, only to be stopped as he held out a hand.

Just then a figure came down from the night sky as it gained speed with its descent. Only to float over the two teen's heads, the thing had a metal body with three purple wings on each side. In some ways it resembled a dragon by the looks of it. Naruto then climbed on the creature's back as he then held on hand out to the Hyouton user to join him. After a moment of waiting for Haku to make up her mind joining Naruto on Bahamut's back. The Eidolon then gently flew into the night sky with the two teens on his back.

However, something came to the back of his mind from the meeting of the two gods a week ago. Words that are going to haunt him in the future, until he meets his destiny.

The image of the two gods appeared before with grim faces on that day and the words played again for him from the Goddess that is Cosmos.

_It is a Great Beast that is set into fractions of power, we do not speak of the Bijuus of this world. But they were to were once a single a long time ago, form that is a fraction of a greater evil._ _One that you must face in the future so that balance can be restored into the world. The creature was known as Orphan that your family defeated was also a fragment too. This beast fears you above all others in the worlds that hold a fraction._

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**That is it for Chapter 2 in the story and I hope everyone enjoyed the story thus far.**

* * *

**_Jutsus_**

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Suiton: Suigadan - Water Release: Water Fang Projectile

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Others_**

Enthunder - This spell imbues Naruto's weapons with the power of Lightning.

Bravery - A spell used to enhance a party or enemy ally with strength.

Protectra - A spell used to create a barriers on the party or enemy allies to reduce physical attacks.

Stop - A time spell that can freeze targets body.

Slow - Another spell in Time category to slow an enemies movements.

Thunder - a low level lightning spell.

Thundara - a level two lightning spells that deals medium damage to an enemy.

Thundaga - The highest level in the lightning category to deal massive damage to the target.


End file.
